Ultimate What If Fighting
by Antman502
Summary: Have you ever wondered who would win in a fight just give a suggestion and you just might know the answer. Round 1 Starkiller vs Silver the hedgehog.
1. Starkiller vs Silver

**Announcer: Many people compare Silver and Starkiller on their abilities and now we will figure out who is truly the greatest at gripping things today. Our first competitor weighing around 200 pounds he's the man who had a great first game and a bad sequel he is Starkiller! (Crowd cheers)**

Starkiller: I'll end this soon.

 **Announcer: And introducing our next competitor weighting around 50 pounds he's white he's hated by many he's constantly compared to a green leafy drug we all love to smoke he's Pothea- i mean Silver the Hedgehog! (Crowd boos)**

Silver: It's no use!

 **Announcer: Here are the rules no weapons only your abilities and no low blows. Now fight!**

Deciding to gain the advantage quickly Starkiller used a force push sending Silver into a wall. Using his force grip Starkiller had Silver up in the air ready to finish him off. Summoning his power Silver broke the force grip and grabbed a couple of the big rocks on the battlefield threw them at Starkiller. Seeing the rocks coming towards him Starkiller used his force push to augment his dash to narrowly move out of the way and retaliated with another force push which Silver easily blocked with his psychokinesis. Deciding to get in close Starkiller ran up at Silver who sent an energy ball out at the Jedi which Starkiller jumped over. Seeing an opportunity Silver aimed another one at the ground that Starkiller would land on but was shocked to see him dash in the air to avoid it now only a little ways from the hedgehog.

Silver: Not so fast!

Sending out a push Starkiller stopped in his tracks and blocked the attack only moving back a couple inches. Using his psychokinesis Silver tried to grab the Jedi who countered with a force grip of his own which locked them in a duel for control. Eventually Silver won the battles of grips now hovering Starkiller in the air. In a wave of his hand Silver sent Starkiller into a wall creating a big dent where the Jedi crashed. After sending him into the other side of the wall and the ceiling Silver waved his hand down sending Starkiller towards the ground. Using his quick thinking Starkiller summoned a force repulse breaking him out of Silvers grip and allowing him to land on his feet. Sending out a series of force pushes Silver blocked them but as it went on and on he was having a harder time keeping his psychokinesis wall up. Seeing this Starkiller charged up a more powerful push sending it at Silver causing his wall to break sending him into the wall once again. As Starkiller got closer and closer Silver could only think of one last thing to win. Grabbing all of the rocks and debris he merged them into one giant ball and aimed it right at Starkiller who was only twenty feet away now.

Silver: Take this!

Throwing the ball at Starkiller the Jedi stopped once again and reached out with his hands using all of his might on the ball to get it to stop. As it began to slow down it soon stopped just a few inches from the Jedi who now had full control of the ball of destruction and threw right back at the hedgehog who used his psychokinesis to split it in two sending both pieces crashing into the wall. Getting in close Starkiller went for a force push but only hit air as Silver flew up into the air to dodge. Unfortunately that left him wide open for a force grip by Starkiller who flung him to the ground. Before Silver could react Starkiller was already on the attack hitting Silver with the full force of his force lightning shocking the hedgehog as he cried out in pain. After a minute Starkiller had ceased his lightning leaving Silver barely conscious but still on his feet. With a simple force push Starkiller sent Silver into the wall knocking the hedgehog out and securing the victory.

 **Announcer: And your winner Starkiller!**

 **AN: To people curious as to how i decided the winner it's simple. Starkiller unlike Silver has more ways to use his force powers which gave him a way to counter any of Silvers attacks and while Silver was more powerful in grips and blocking Starkiller has shown to be very resilient surviving a lightsaber through his chest and being thrown around a room by Vader allowing him to take any of Silvers attacks and dish out just as much. All Silver could do was prolong the inevitable keeping his distance and blocking most of Starkillers attacks. If you want to see any more battles post them in the reviews and i'll consider continuing as for now favorite and review and i'll see you next time.**


	2. Kuja vs Shanoa

**Announcer: Welcome everybody to another round today for you folks of Ultimate what if fighting. Today's round comes from a guest reviewer. Our first competitor he's one of the best villains of the Final Fantasy series he's one of the most powerful mages of all time Kuja!**

Kuja: Let's end this quickly.

 **Announcer: Our next competitor she's a main character of the Castlevania series she can summon weapons using her patted glyphs not to mention being a very sexy woman Shanoa!**

Shanoa: Let's do this!

 **Announcer: Now the rules are simple no minions or monsters can be summoned weapons are an exception since they are just an extension of the users physical attacks. Other than thay only your magic abilities. Now fight!**

Kuja: Heh i can tell your magic abilities are nowhere near my level so i'll end this now.

Summoning a great deal of her power she unleashed a mighty spell towards Shanoa who was unable to avoid the attack.

Kuja: Take this my most powerful attack. Ultima!

In a giant green ball Shanoa was unable to defend hersel being completely obliterated by the attack.

Kuja: Heh all to easy for someone such as myself.

 **Announcer: Wow that was a short fight. Anyway your winner Kuja!**

 **AN: This was the easiest thing i have ever wrote by far. To the person that requested this Shanoa is strong in her own right but compared to Kuja she stood no chance against Kuja who is unable to be defeated no matter how strong you get in the game because of story purposes. Review and give more suggestions for future fights see you next time.**


End file.
